Minerva
Mind's mother, or Minerva, is a proud woman from an equally proud family of American descent. The name "Minerva" is never revealed by her or others, except in one reality. Her hobby and job is to socialize at fancy events and keep her family's status high, this also for her husband's sake. This is why she is often gone from home and always well-dressed. It's something she wants Mind to do as well, even though she never leaves the house. Despite having quite a list a stern rules she wants Mind to follow, she and her daughter have a good relationship and she is a loving mother, generally speaking. But the combination of her pride with her husband's talent to make up excuses makes it hard for her to believe Mind's abuse claims, even though she tried to look out for the truth ever since she was informed. Even so, in the animation she doesn't find out about the truth before Mind has already committed suicide. In most other endings she doesn't find anything and stays clueless. ".]] While there are many different endings to the DenNIM storyline, one of Mind's mother's consistencies in all of them are her plans to marry off her daughter at the age of 18. If Mind doesn't die and reaches this age, she'll arrange meetups for her, but her husband sabotages this process for many years and Mind does not actually get married off, unless one of the candidates is Dennim. Another consistency is her unsatisfaction concerning her marriage. She feels unloved and usually doubts herself, but her husband always finds a way to make her temporary happy without actually giving her what she needs. She has long blonde hair, a flat rectangular face, a long neck, black eyes, red lips, and wears a dark blue dress with a pearl necklace. In other realities Mind's mother's life routine stays mostly consistent and she rarely finds out about her daughter's abuse. This means that in most realities she stays with her husband and keeps supporting him, or gets killed by Dennim. The endings in which she stands out the most are the ones that include Dennim's father. She has a crush on him in every reality they meet, and their meeting always reveals that she feels trapped in a loveless marriage. She doesn't talk about this with anyone in the other endings, and it's considered a hidden character storyline. In "Best Siblings" her interest in Dennim's father is used by Dennim to motivate her to divorce her husband for Mind's sake. Relationships Mind Mind's mother considers her daughter to be her only friend and company she has, even though she gets many invitations to parties and events. As her husband is purposely distant with her, it's always Mind with whom she shares a cup of tea with before bedtime. While she loves her daughter, she never believed her abuse claims because of her preference to think they are an exemplary family. Even so, as the years went by she felt like she had to prove she did care, and tried to pick up on any hints previously too subtle for her. But it's made clear her efforts weren't good enough and in the canon ending she's too late to save Mind from death. ----- Mind's father Mind's mother was married off to him in order to keep both their family's wealth and status high. While she fell for him, her husband never returned the feelings, though was able to fool her enough by being polite and generous. They appeared like very good friends. After the birth of their daughter, he became more distant and avoided meeting her awake in bed or giving her as much as a kiss during the day. Because their past friendship is still fresh in her mind, she still tells herself that she loves him and their marriage deserves the effort. ---- Dennim Mind's mother does not meet Dennim in the main story. In the realities they do meet, she tends to be negative at first glance. As she comes from a high class community, Dennim's appearance and behaviour strikes her as that of a rebellious goth child. He always needs to present himself as a rich man's son if he wants her attention, and claim his skin and eye colour is a pigment condition if he wants her approval. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): *Beast Roomies (*) *Best Siblings (*****) *Married With Insanity (*) *Pregnant Of Insanity (*) *Remarried With Insanity (*) * Castle by the Sea ''(fanfiction) (***) * Dennim Divided (fanfiction) (**) Trivia * Mind's mother used to be of British descent, like her husband, but was later written to be American. * In the realities where Mind doesn't die, she will look almost identical to her mother as an adult. * Mind's mother's design is loosely based on the woman in the painting at the beginning of the game "5 Days A Stranger". See Also *Mind's father (husband) * Jela (son from another reality) *Dennim's father (her puppet, created by Dennim) Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters Category:Comic characters Category:Human characters